


I'll Be A Better Man Today

by thedevil_andgod



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, reggie mantle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: this turned into 3 parts but i'm pretty proud of it tbh. hope ya'll like it.





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead didn't miss the way you determinedly ignored your boyfriend of almost nine months as you passed him in the hallway, at half eight Monday morning.

Greeting your best friend, he also noticed you didn't make eye contact with him. He watched you fumbling with the combination lock, eyes narrowed. Across the hall, Reggie Mantle, the aforementioned boyfriend, approached slowly. Jughead steeled himself for the usual barrage of insults - but they never came.

'Hey, (Y/N)?' He called your name softly, face downcast and eyes sad. You ignored him. Jughead frowned, confusion on his face. Reggie tried again to get your attention.

'(Y/N), can we talk, please?' His voice weighed with sorrow, even Jughead almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

'I have to get to class,' you finally spoke, slamming the locker shut with a loud clang, turning to Jughead and tugging him down the corridor. Leaving behind Reggie, who watched you walk away with a pain in his chest.

'Wanna tell me what that was about?' Jughead asked, stopping you with a hand on your elbow. You swallowed thickly, emotion welling up in your eyes, your throat tight. 'I broke up with Reggie last night,' you managed to get the words out with some semblance of strength; Jughead's eyes widened, surprise like ice-water, shocking him deeply. 'What? Why?'

'He's a bully, Jug,' you reminded him, sounding tired. 'And I can't - I don't want to be with someone like that,' you confessed, biting your lip in an effort to hold back the tears that stung in your eyes. Jughead's face softened; any other circumstances, he would have been glad that his best friend was away from the self-obsessed captain of the football team. However, he could see it in your face, how much you were hurting - and, to be fair to Reggie, even if he could he an ass, he was never anything but a loving, kind boyfriend to you.

'(Y/N)...' he started, feeling guilty, if you had broken not only Reggie's heart, but your own, for his sake... you immediately held up a hand to stop him. 'Jughead, no. I didn't do it because of you, I just ...' a heavy sigh followed before you continued, shaking your head. 'I can't be the girl who dates the asshole jock, anymore. Just because I lo-' you cut yourself off with a choked sound, and Jughead's arm immediately came to wrap around your shoulder, comfortingly. 'Just because I care about him, doesn't mean I can condone his actions.'

Jughead pulled you in for a proper hug then, squeezing you tightly. The affectionate gesture was all it took for the dam to burst. Suddenly, you were a sobbing wreck, head buried in the taller boys chest. He guided you to a empty classroom, and let you sit through the agonising heartbreak you felt deep inside.

**

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully. Reggie approached you a few more times, begging for a minute to talk. Each time, you turned your back and walked away. It was just too much to handle, seeing his face, eyes glazed and eyelashes clinging together with unshed tears. If you even looked at him, just once, you knew it would be the end of you. Veronica and Betty banded together, forming a human shield against your ex - Archie getting angry by the final bell and almost starting a fist fight. Jughead managed to calm him down; 'It'll only make (Y/N) feel worse.'  
You wanted to protest; surely nothing could equal how this felt, to be so close to Reggie but so far away. You kept your mouth shut. You kept your eyes glued to the floor.

Even at home, you were granted no relief. He showed up at the front door, clutching a bouquet of daisies, your favourites. Your father answered, you lurking at the top of the stairs, just out of sight. You couldn't hear what they were saying, but after a moment, the door closed again. Sitting on the top step, your dad looked up to you, smiling sadly. He showed you the flowers, tied with a blue string. You fell apart again. A note was attached to the stem, and you took it to your room, the lingering scent of his familiar cologne lingering on the envelope.

You read, and reread, and reread, the letter penned in black ink, unmistakably Reggie's handwriting. You read it until you knew it off by heart, until you could still see the uneven letters when you closed your eyes. Your phone buzzed relentlessly, with pleading messages and voicemails, and concerned texts from the gang. Eventually, you turned it off, crawling under the covers of your bed and switching off the lights. Sleep came surprisingly easy, you felt drained, almost hollow, from the strain of ignoring Reggie and putting on a smile for the sake of your friends.

**

_Tap, tap, tap._

You moaned; rolling over and finding the cool side of the bed. Smiling in your sleep, you relaxed into the mattress.

_Tap, tap, tap._

The knocking dragged you, unwillingly, from your rest. You blinked, a yawn wrestling itself out of your mouth.

_Tap, tap, tap._

You shot up, the source of the noise hitting you like a truck. You glanced toward your window, the blinds still open, as you hadn't had the energy to pull them down earlier. In the dim light of the street lamps, you could just about make out Reggie's face through the pane of glass. Shuffling across the floor, you lifted it up a few inches, folding your arms against the sudden breeze.

'(Y/N),' he breathed out, voice rough. It was hard to ignore the shiver the sound of it caused down your spine.

'Reggie, I told you yesterday,' you whispered, 'I have nothing to say to you.'   
'Please, baby, can we just talk?' He begged, and this time he didn't hold back his tears, tanned face slick with saltwater.  
'There's nothing to talk about,' the struggle to keep your emotion in check was one you were starting to lose. Putting your hands against the window again, Reggie pressed his palm to the glass. 'Please, (Y/N), please. I can't lose you. Just - just give me a second chance!'

Your resolve threatened to crumble, the break in his voice like a sharp edge digging into your gut. With all the strength you could muster, you shook your head. 'You haven't done anything to prove you deserve one.'

With that, you shut the window, stepping away and pulling the blinds down. You couldn't see, but Reggie had really fallen apart when you shut yourself away from him. His forehead fell to rest against the cool glass, chest heaving with sobs, his whole body shaking so hard he almost lost his balance on the ledge.

Meanwhile, you had climbed back into your bed, turning over your pillow and burying your face into it. You couldn't believe what had just happened. You couldn't believe you had shut him down so harshly. While guilt settled in the pit of your belly, you reaffirmed to yourself that it was the right thing to do. Reggie was, at his core, a kind person. However, he wore armour so thick in public it took a lot to shed it all away to get to that kind person. You'd begged him so many times, to stop harassing Jughead, and Reggie had made promises he obviously couldn't keep. You fell back asleep, eventually, knowing you'd need all your strength to face the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned into 3 parts but i'm pretty proud of it tbh. hope ya'll like it.

The week passed by painfully slow. Every day meant another attempt by Reggie as he tried his best to win you back. Tuesday morning saw him waiting outside your house in his Jeep, waiting for you. The car hummed quietly, the radio playing a selection of your favourite songs. You spotted him the moment you stepped out the front door. You froze, not expecting to have to face him just yet. He smiled cautiously out the window, and waved.

  
You turned on your heels and reentered the house. After a few uncertain seconds, he saw you leave - with a set of keys hanging from one hand. Without sparing him a second glance, you unlocked your fathers sleek silver Ford and got into the drivers seat, tossing your backpack into the passenger side, and starting up the engine. Reggie’s car blocked your exit; you met his gaze, expectantly. His face fell, and he pulled away from the kerb. You turned out the opposite way; it would take longer to get to school this way, but you took that route anyway. Reggie was in the parking lot, Moose by his side, and he waved again as you parked, on the other side of the lot. You walked towards the building, not looking back once.

  
But Reggie wasn’t ready to give up just yet. He waited outside your math class, and walked alongside you toward your english, and then sat down next to you at lunch. Jughead, Archie, Betty and Veronica looked a little surprised, exchanging glances, what should we do?   
They didn’t have to do anything. You simply got up and left, disappearing into the large crowd of students in a matter of seconds. Reggie groaned and lay his head on the table. He glanced up at Jughead, and Archie immediately tensed. Jughead shot him a sideways look, but Reggie just left.

** 

  
You weren’t sure if you were more annoyed or secretly happy that Reggie was, once again, waiting for you Wednesday morning. You followed the same routine as the previous day; ignoring him, getting in the car, ignoring him, driving to school, parking, ignoring him, and going to class. However, Reggie knew it was time to start stepping up his game.

  
He waited by your locker at eleven am with a cup full of your favourite coffee. You slammed the door; ‘I just had one.’ Reggie’s shoulders slumped, and he dumped the coffee in the first trashcan he came upon. That evening, he got your favourite Pop’s order and brought it to your house - after an extremely generous tip he convinced Pop to break the takeaway rule - and again, your dad had to open the door.

  
'Did he hurt you in any way?’ He asked you, later, as he devoured the meal meant for you. You shook your head, running your hands through your hair. 'No, not me,’ you muttered, looking down at the table.   
'He seems like a sweet boy,’ your dad told you. He is, you think, just not to everyone.

  
**

  
Thursday morning, and Reggie waited for you again. You ignored him, again. Halfway through the day and the only gift you’d received was a handwritten note shoved through the open vent in your locker. It read ' _you look beautiful today. love you, r x’_. Crumpling it in your fist, you’d nearly thrown it away, but changed your mind at the last second, instead tucking it into your personal journal. You were wary; was he giving up?

  
No, of course not. Cheryl and Moose ambushed you on your way to science, and dragged you off to the gym. You protested, the whole way there, but Cheryl shut you up with a snippy retort about how much she knew you hated the class. The gym was empty, save for the entire squad of River Vixens, clad in their cheer uniforms, and Reggie, who was earnestly talking to Betty and Veronica. Both looked unsure, and my stomach clenched uncomfortably.

  
'Reggie! The guest of honour is here!’ Cheryl called, cheerful. The tall boy turned, a face splitting grin brightening his face the moment his eyes fell on you. For a moment, you almost smiled back - you forced it back, turning to the redhead on your left. 'Cheryl, what is this?’

  
'Sit, sit!’ She insisted, pushing you toward the bleachers and giving you a shove so you hit the bench, hard. 'Ouch!’ She rolled her eyes, and stalked back towards her squad. You climbed a few benches further up, Moose settling next to you. 'Do you know what this is?’ You asked, nerves writhing like snakes in your belly. He simply smirked.   
'Okay, ladies! Lets go!’

  
Music filled the airy room, a high-tempo, upbeat rhythm, and the cheerleaders began to dance. You stared, not sure about what was going on. You could feel Reggie’s dark brown eyes on you, never once moving anywhere else. You kept your own eyes on the girls. The music quietened down, and they began to chant.

  
All the blood in your face drained away, embarrassment overwhelming you. The urge to cringe was almost painful; when you risked a glance in Reggie’s direction, he was blushing, a bashful smile on his lips.

  
_'1, 2, 3, 4, who does Reginald adore?  
5, 6, 7, 8, (Y/N), don’t say it’s too late!’_

  
The squad finished their routine, bowing, Cheryl clearly pleased by their - or her own - performance, if the smug smile and flip of her long red hair was anything to go by. The music stopped. Silence stretched out endlessly; you could have heard a pin drop. Betty and Veronica were watching you - well, they all were, Reggie looked nervous but hopeful, Cheryl and the squad expectant. But Betty and Veronica were watching you with concern in their eyes. After a long moment, you stood up, shakily. 'That was really, really great, girls. Well done,’ your voice was strangled, and the hopeful look dropped off Reggie’s face. You headed straight for the exit. Footsteps followed - three sets, one you recognised as Reggie’s, the other two lighter, Betty and Veronica.

  
'Just - give me a minute with her, please!’ Reggie pleaded with the girls - you heard them sigh, giving in.   
You rounded a corner, into the empty hallway. Reggie caught up with you, skidding to a halt in front and grabbing you by the shoulders. 'Wait, (Y/N), just talk to me-’

  
He was slightly out of breath, his hair falling over his forehead endearingly - you snapped. ’ _Talk to you?_ What do you want me to say? What the - what the fuck was that?’ Reggie cringed at the curse as it slipped from your mouth - you only ever swore when you were pissed beyond belief.

  
'I’m trying to prove to you how much I love you!’

  
You rolled your eyes; 'That’s not-! Ugh!’ Frustration hit you like never before, how could he still be so blind?   
'Tell me what I can do, and I’ll do it, baby, please,’ he begged, trying to drag you closer to him, but you resisted, standing your ground.

  
'I told you! I asked you, a million times, to stop being such an ass to Jughead and everyone else you think is 'lower’ than you!’ You yelled, really losing your temper now. Not caring if someone heard, you kept going. 'You said you would but you never did! Is it really so hard to treat people as human beings, Reg? That’s all I wanted! I can’t date a bully!’

  
The words were like a slap to the face for the football player, the last one in particular. But he knew he couldn’t deny it; he was a jerk toward certain people, at this point, it was just a habit. He knew you and Jughead were friends, and, okay, maybe he was a little jealous of your friendship so maybe he had pushed the school loner a little harder than usual.

>   
> As what you said really hit you, you looked away and suddenly found more tears burning behind your eyes. You were sick of crying, sick of pining after Reggie. He wanted to know how to get you back? Well, now he knew. The ball was in his court. 'Get your shit together, and then we can talk,’ you said finally, firmly. You walked away. Reggie let you, still feeling guilty as he thought back on all the times he knocked Jughead into a locker, called him something nasty, even punched the smaller boy. He stood, alone in the hallway, until the next bell sounded out, and students poured from the mouths of classroom like prisoners from a cell. He didn’t even realise until the sea of bodies began shoving past him, and then he snapped back to reality. Turning, he slammed straight into the one and only Jughead Jones.

  
Automatically, he opened his mouth to snap at him - then, he thought of you, and closed it again.   
'Sorry, man, that was my bad,’ he said, quietly, seeing the look of absolute shock on Jug’s face. His eyes widened, and he asked if Reggie was feeling okay. The taller boy laughed. 'Honestly? No.’ He shook his head and looked down. Discomfited at the sadness in Reggie’s face, he struggled to think of something to say - not for his sake, though. For yours, for his best friend.   
'Look, man, if this is about (Y/N)…’ something like pain flashed in deep brown eyes and Jughead wished he’d bitten his tongue off instead of speaking. He shook his head, mumbling an apology. Reggie called him back, voice brighter all of a sudden. 'I think I know how to fix things.’

  
Reggie was planning something big, Jughead could tell. He’d known him a long, long time, and the calculating look that had replaced the sadness on his face made him nervous.

  
'Oh, no,’ Jughead said emphatically, 'why do I have a feeling this fixer-upper involves me?’

  
Reggie smiled. Yeah, he knew what he had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday finally dawned; as you crept out the front door you automatically looked towards the kerb. No Reggie. Were you disappointed or relieved? You couldn’t say for sure. Driving into the school lot, you noticed that Reggie was absent from there too. You didn’t know if this was a good sign - your heart ached a little at the thought of him giving up on you so quickly. You told yourself that if he refused to become a better person for his own sake, you didn’t need him. As much as it hurt to fully understand that, it was the truth.

  
The day went by, and you didn’t see Reggie until lunchtime. He passed by you in the hallway, a smile as big as the sun on his face. Half the football team were with him, but he paused momentarily to cheerfully greet not only you, but Jughead. When Jughead returned the smile - albeit a lower-watt version - you began to wonder if you had somehow crossed to an alternate dimension. Jughead noticed the way you stared at him; ‘You okay?’

  
You nodded, slowly. ‘Did Reggie just…’ you trailed off, unable to find the words. Jughead had to hide a knowing smile; instead, he just said, ‘you know, he hasn’t said or done anything to me since last week.’ Your eyes almost popped out of your head. Your best friend nodded, carrying the conversation in a careful, calculated, casual tone. 'Yep. Not one bad word or any attempt at a physical assault. I’m surprised, too,’ he informed you. Glancing back over your shoulder, you caught a glimpse of the raven-haired boy as he entered a classroom. Had yesterday’s outburst really gotten through to him?

You and Jughead found the usual crew, sitting around a table outside. Still feeling off-balance at the revelation that it’s been a week since Reggie had done anything bad to Jughead, you were silent, deep in thought, as you sat next to Veronica. Jughead watched you, carefully. Time for phase two, he thought.

  
'So, Arch. You nervous for the big game tonight?’ The red-head chuckled and shrugged. 'Nah, Reggie’s been killing us in training, but I think it’s gonna do us good tonight.’ Turning to the three girls, including you, he posed the question, 'You’re all coming, right?’

 

Betty nodded and Veronica winked- 'as if we’d miss out on cheering for our favourite ginger!’ It was a silly question, really. The girls were River Vixens, and Cheryl would have their heads mounted to her wall if they failed to show up.   
You, on the other hand, shook your head. 'No, I think I’m gonna stay home and study,’ you said apologetically. Jughead froze. This was not a part of the plan. He leaned in closer to you.

  
'C'mon, (Y/N/N), even I’m going,’ Betty smiled at this and reached to give his hand an appreciative squeeze. 'If I have to suffer, you do too,’ he teased, and felt victorious when a small laugh escaped your lips. 'I dunno, Jug. I- it’s - I’m just not sure I can handle it.’ You bit your lip, and Jughead caught Veronica’s questioningly glance. He’d explain later - right now, he needed to get you to attend the football match.   
'Betty, tell her she has to come,’ he told his girlfriend in a faux-whiney voice. Betty smiled sympathetically at you. 'She doesn’t have to if she doesn’t want to,’ of course she’d side with you. She was too caring to force you into having to spend two hours watching your ex from the bleachers. Jughead cursed silently. He turned to Veronica, a pleading look on his face.

  
'I think you should come,’ she told you firmly, 'Show that jerk that he’s not going to stop you from living your best life with your best friends!’ She squeezed your elbow gently. You weren’t convinced. Jughead knew by your expression. You stood your ground all the way through break, and then Jughead lost his opportunity to keep insisting as you had separate classes for the rest of the day. He managed to grab you for a few seconds after final bell.

  
'I’ll be picking you up at six,’ he said, and ran off before you could say anything. Sure enough, at six o'clock that evening, he was on your doorstep. Your dad opened the door, smiling warmly at him.

  
'Hey, Mr. (Y/L/N). Is (Y/N) here?’ 'No, I’m afraid not, Jughead. She’s gone to the library to study.’

  
Jughead officially went into panic mode. The match was due to start in an hour - Reggie had no idea he had failed to complete his part of the plan. He drove like a crazed man to the field, getting Moose to pass on a message when he entered the changing room.

  
Reggie stormed out, face screwed up angrily. 'What do you mean she isn’t coming?’ He demanded, face hot and flushed. 'She’s gone to the library, what am I supposed to do, physically drag her out?’ Reggie considered it for a split second - then came to his senses. 'Go talk to her,’ he begged the smaller boy. 'Please. Just don’t tell her what I have planned.’

  
Jughead knew it was probably a lost cause. But the look of fear on Reggie’s face at the thought of losing you forever made it impossible to deny him. He agreed, and drove across town to the local library, seeking you out. His nerves were shot, as he whispered your name walking through the many shelves of books. You were nowhere to be seen. He called you - straight to voicemail. Text messages went unseen and as the clock ticked on and crept closer to seven, Jughead wondered if he should just give up now. The thought of having to face Reggie and tell him again she wasn’t coming, for definite this time, twisted his insides into an uncomfortable knot. He decided to go to Pops, and return to the game when it had already started. He actually felt sorry for Reggie - he’d seen how much of a mess he was since you had ended things. For once, Jughead got to see the man you knew, the caring and sensitive side to someone Jughead had always thought was just a meathead jock.

Pop’s was quiet, most people attending the Bulldog match against Liberty High, a long-time nemesis of the school. He leaned against the counter, drumming his fingers across the cool top, eyes shifting to note the time. Eleven minutes past seven. The game had begun. Without (Y/N). 

He noticed something in the corner of his eye - a blur of movement. Relief floored him as he saw you, sunk low into your seat, hood pulled over your forehead, sitting in a booth at the bottom of the restaurant. You had seen him enter, and had panicked. When you realised you were spotted, your shoulders slumped in defeat. Jughead sprinted to you, demanding to know why you had lied to your dad.

  
'Because I knew whatever he said, you’d go looking,’ you explained in a voice that said, isn’t in obvious? Grinding his teeth together, Jughead opened his mouth, but you cut him off quickly. 'I am not going to that damn match, Jughead.’ Your voice was flat, tough as a brick wall. He relented, pulling the half-drank milkshake across to take a sip. Sitting opposite you, Pop himself came down to take his order - his usual, and nothing for you.

A brainwave hit like lightening. He took out his phone and texted Betty.

  
 **to; Betty:** go down to reggie at half time & tell him to go ahead with the plan

  
Seconds later, the screen lit up with a response.

  
 **from; Betty** : what plan??   
**to; Betty:** just tell him that, and video call me when he gets up on the stage   
After a moment, he tapped out another text.   
**to; Betty** : i’ll explain later i promise x   
**from; Betty** : okay x

  
He smiled - then wiped it off his face when he realised you were staring at him, suspicion rife across your features. Pop placed a burger in front of him, and left you a fresh milkshake - 'on the house’ - which you accepted gratefully. You both sat silently. Which wasn’t anything new - oftentimes you both went to Pop’s and sat without speaking, you working on homework or a new entry to your journal, Jughead tapping away at his laptop as he wrote up his novel.

  
Jughead ate slowly, every so often looking to the clock on the wall, counting down the minutes. You didn’t notice, finding the contents of your milkshake too interesting to lift your eyes from the bottom of the glass. Finally, Jughead’s phone buzzed again. Betty’s smiling face filled the screen; he took a moment to just appreciate his girlfriend and then answered. She came into view, the camera quality a little off, the sounds of the roaring crowd filtering through the mic.

  
'Hey!’ She spoke loudly, and Jughead asked her to turn the phone towards the stage. Reggie was already standing up by the mic on the stage. In the background, Ronnie was pestering Betty with questions about what he was doing. 'What’s going on, Jug?’ The blonde asked, exasperated, the camera switching back to her face. 'Just go closer to the stage,’ he urged, and handed the phone to you.

  
You took it, questioningly. Jughead just nodded, and you frowned as you realised what you were looking at.   
'Jughead, what is this?’  
'Just watch.’   
You knew you wouldn’t get any information from him, you resigned yourself to seeing what would unfold. Reggie was adjusting the mic to his height, covered in sweat and mud and looking far too good for someone so dirty. 'Hello, everybody!’ His voice boomed through the field, crackling over the line. Pop heard it, and sent an inquisitive look their way.

  
'I hope you’re all having fun tonight!’ The crowd responded with loud cheers, and you resisted the urge to turn the volume down. 'As many of you know,’ the football captain continued, 'I have been dating (Y/N) (Y/L/N) for a few months now.’  
Your heart leapt to your throat. What was he doing?  
'Well, last weekend, she ended things,’ now there were boos, and you felt shamed and embarrassed. 'But she was right to,’ this time, silence met his announcement. 'I have been an absolute jerk towards many students in this school. I think I just got so used to it, and it became a habit. But that is no excuse. I wanted to take this moment to apologise profusely to anyone I have ever harassed or belittled, or just been an ass to. I especially want to say I’m sorry to Jughead Jones. Now, he isn’t here tonight, neither is (Y/N), and I don’t blame her for not showing up. But, if things have gone right, she is watching this from somewhere right now. I hope she is. (Y/N), I am so in love with you, and the past five days have been hell without you. You have shown me that I don’t need to be a jerk to feel better about myself. Every day with you is all I need to be happy. I know I have a long way to go, and a lot of things to make up for. But I promise you, if you give me the chance, I will never let you down again.’

Pop had wandered over towards your booth somewhere in the middle of Reggie’s heartfelt speech. You were in a state of shock. Betty had turned the phone back to her and you passed it over to Jughead. He spoke to his girl but you felt deaf to whatever they were saying. Frozen to your seat, a hand on your shoulder drew you back to reality. Pop stared down at you, smiling knowingly. 'Go and get him,’ he told you in his deep voice. You met Jughead’s eyes. He was smiling.

  
'You knew about this.’ It wasn’t a question.

  
'Yep.’ He popped the p at the end of the word; you giggled, still in shock. 'Shall we go?’ He asked, standing up and offering you a hand. After a seconds hesitation, you took it.

  
The game was coming to an end when Jughead pulled in. You got out of the car, nervous, excited. The two of you stood at the side of the bleachers, watching as the final whistle blew, and the Bulldogs were declared the winners. Jughead could only roll his eyes as Moose, Reggie, and Archie all collided in an aggressive victory hug. Smashing off each other and whooping. Jughead pushed you forward. The nerves drowned out of everything else; you felt rooted to the spot. Reggie suddenly looked around - searching for you. In the shadows, you watched his face fall, all happiness draining out of his body as disappointment washed over. That was all you needed to make your feet move.

  
He almost missed you walking to him. It was only when you stopped right in front of him, and he kept walking, blinded by his thoughts, that he saw you. He gripped your shoulders automatically as he almost knocked you over, lifting his eyes from the muddy grass to apologise. He paused - you were there. You were with him. All words deserted him. He could stand there, his hands feeling your solid warmth. You were here.

  
'I can’t believe you did that,’ you told him, a smile playing on the edge of your lips. You were looking at him so softly, so … so lovingly, it almost broke his heart again. 'I meant every word,’ he promised, holding you tighter, afraid you would slip from his grasp should he let go. You nodded, and stepped closer, your bodies pressed together. His breath hitched.

  
'I know.’   
It was only a whisper, but it felt like a scream to him. He dragged you in, lifting you up and spinning you around in a vice grip of a hug, his face buried in the crook of your neck.

  
'I am never letting go of you again,’ he mumbled against the skin. You felt mud smearing across your skin, but in that moment, you didn’t care. You pulled back, and saw panic flashing in his features as he thought you were trying to get away.   
Then, you rested your hand against his cheek, hot, slick with sweat. Your eyes flickered to his lips briefly. 'Reggie?’'Yeah?’

  
The words were so quiet you could both barely hear them, only that you were so close together that your breath mingled with his.

  
'Kiss me.’

  
Reggie didn’t need to be told twice. He slotted his lips against yours, kissing you once, twice, furthering the third one by angling your head to the side by curling his fingers through your hair. You were vaguely aware of the River Vixens and the rest of the bulldogs cheering you on. But all you could feel, taste, smell, was Reggie. He surrounded you completely, as you did him. When you broke apart for air, your foreheads touched.   
'I love you, (Y/N).’  
'I love you, Reggie.’


End file.
